Estar Solo
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Kid se encontraba solo en la enorme mansion, recordando cuanta falta le hace su padre mientras la lluvia caia, se sentia realmente solo ((Pesimo Summary mejor lean y den una oportunidad...no yaoi))


**Hola a todos! Esta historia se me ocurrió porque estaba lloviendo, y yo le tengo miedo a los relámpagos uwu, sin mas, aquí esta!**

Una luz blanca se logró ver en el cielo, seguido de ese horrible sonido. Estaba lloviendo y caían relámpagos, y a Kid le daban miedo los relámpagos

El recordaba de donde venia su miedo. Cuando era un niño el shinigami siempre se encontraba solo en la enorme mansión, su padre no podía salir de la Death Room y el pequeño no tenia ningún acompañante en su hogar, solamente los animales que solían meterse a la mansión (como perros, gatos y pájaros) que Kid cuidaba a escondidas hasta que su padre se enteraba, pero de ahí en fuera nadie. Para Kid cuando llovía era algo a lo que le temía, ya que el sonido de los relámpagos lo asustaba y no había nadie que le explicara lo que pasaba, ya que solo tenía 3 años.

Kid odiaba recordar su infancia (si es que se le podía llamar así) pero siempre recordaba todo lo malo de su niñez cuando llovía, intentó tranquilizarse y miró por la ventana de su habitación, logró apreciar como un pequeño gatito se encontraba en el molde de la ventana intentando no mojarse, el chico se acercó y abrió la ventana tomando a el pequeño animal, tomó una toalla y secó a el empapado gato, que ronroneó y se restregó en la mano de el shinigami como muestra de agradecimiento, Kid acarició a el gatito con felicidad, por alguna razón su padre no le dejaba tener mascotas.

Un relámpago se escuchó y Kid se estremeció, después se molestó consigo mismo ¿Cómo es que teniendo 15 años seguía teniéndole miedo a algo tan absurdo?.

Suspiró enfadado, el sabía lo que eran los relámpagos, y que era difícil que le cayera a una persona, pero aun así les tenia miedo. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró como el pequeño gato había caído dormido en una de sus piernas.

-¿Kid-Kun?-. El mencionado logró identificar esa voz y dirigió su mirada a el espejo donde su padre se encontraba.

-Hola padre-.

-Kid…¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no metas animales de la calle? Puede que te pasen alguna enfermedad-. Dijo el señor de la muerte refiriéndose a el gato.

-Como si te importara-. El pequeño shinigami desvió la mirada.

-¿Y esa forma de contestar?-. Dijo shinigami-sama un poco enfadado, pero continúo hablando al ver que su hijo no le contestó -¿Acaso estas enfadado?-. No volvió a obtener respuesta –Kid, necesito que vengas a la Death Room-.

-Esta bien-. Su padre salió del espejo y Kid comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, tomó el paraguas y se fue.

-¡Hey!- Exclamó el chico al vr como el gato le seguía, sonrió y siguió caminando con el animal siguiéndole unos pasos atrás. El pelinegro esperaba que no hubiera mas relámpagos, ya que instintivamente abrazaría a la primer persona que estuviera en su camino. Ya le había pasado unas cuantas veces.

Al llegar a la Death Room el pequeño shinigami guardó su paraguas y se dirigió con su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, padre?-.

-Bueno , quería pasar un rato contigo-. Kid se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su padre, este se puso enfrente de su hijo.

-Kid..- El Shinigami mayor intentó acariciar la cara de su hijo con uno de sus enormes dedos, pero el chico se alejó bruscamente, shinigami-sama se sorprendió por la acción.

Un relámpago se escuchó del exterior y Kid abrazó a su padre ahogando un grito, después el chico deshizo el abrazo.

-Kid-Kun ¿le tienes miedo a los relámpagos?-. El mencionado rechinó los dientes

-¿¡como es que no te has dado cuanta!? ¡les tengo miedo desde lso tres años!- El pequeño shinigami temblaba y cerraba los puños con rabia- En ese momento Shinigami-Sama se dio cuenta de la gran falta que le hacia a su hijo, y cuanto tiempo había perdido.

-Kid-Kun, mirame a los ojos-. Este obedeció y miró a su padre con esos ojos dorados que reflejaban decepción. –Hijo mío…se que te e hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo, y entiendo si es que me tienes rencor, pero aun así quiero que sepas que eres la cosa mas importante en mi vida, y quiero que me perdones por no haber estado contigo-.

-Yo también te quiero padre-. Shinigami-sama acarició tiernamente la cara de su hijo, a lo que este sonrió.

-Te prometo que este fin de semana nos la pasaremos juntos e iremos a donde quieras ¿esta bien?-

-¡si!- En ese momento otro relámpago se escuchó, pero Kid ya no les tenia miedo, se sentía seguro con su padre. Cuando la tormenta terminó Kid se dirigió a la mansión encontrándose con el pequeño felino en la entrada, el shinigami abrazó a el gatito con felicidad, felicidad porque su padre estaría con el, podría hablar sobre sus dudas, sobre esas heridas de el pasado, pero sin duda lo mejor es que no volvería a estar solo.

**Chaaan! Aquí esta, lo se algo corto pero ya que uwu**

**¿review?**


End file.
